


far out, Luke

by lashturbate



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: 5SOS - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Ashton, Twincest, daddy - Freeform, everyone loves top ashton, twincest hurts my heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashturbate/pseuds/lashturbate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton get hella wasted and fuck till they can hardly walk</p>
            </blockquote>





	far out, Luke

**Author's Note:**

  * For [5sos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sos/gifts).



it's around 1am on a Tuesday night and Luke doesn't care that he has classes tomorrow he doesn't care any more since he found out that his girlfriend of 2 years was fucking at least 4 other guys at the same time of their relationship, he remembers walking in on her fucking one of them on his bed. he remembers how furious and upset and pissed pissedpissed off he was. he remembers how he was yelling, how she was yelling, how the other guy was trying to change as fast as he could while repeating "she said she was single." he remembers how once the guy finished changing he apologised and fleeded the scene. he remembers how he kept yell, how she kept rolling her eyes telling Luke to shut up, he remembers how he didn't shut up because he was too busy telling the girl he once loved how stupid she was to fuck another guy in his bed, his bed. he remembers how his now ex girlfriend did the same thing as the guy she just fucked and left, left Luke who remembers how he was on the floor crying cryingcrying his eyes out. 

it's been about 16 maybe 17 days since Luke walked in on his girlfriend and he has done nothing but burn his bed sheets, eat Chinese food, cry and goes to bars and to get drunk and fuck randoms in bathrooms. he had made sure that the latter was perched at least 4 times a week. the amount of guys she fucked around with. the saddened boy had been at the bar taking body shots off random girls, (and maybe some guys but who is to judge) for at least an hour. once he finished the body shot he was on Luke left to go to the bar in attempts to try and get free drinks off strangers and he starts looking for a girl or guy to spend the night with; somewhere between the 5th free drink and the 8th he was sure he found his guy so he downed his drink and stumbles over to the tan bandana wearing guy, "im Luke and I think you would look great in my bed underneath me." the guy just laughs.

"more like, you would look great with me on top of you." bandana says with a smirk slowly appearing, "Ashton". 

"Ashton, you're soo prettyy." the blonde pauses and let's out a giggle before continuing, "let's fuck." 

"right now?" Ashton's voice didn't let his words come out any louder than a mere whisper. Luke could tell that it was because his hands was slowly trailing up his thigh closer and closer to this crotch. 

"yeah right now. let me fuck you in the bathroom. pleaseeee ash, you look so fuckable right now I want to be inside of you." Ashton can tell that Luke is drunk out of him mind and Ashton doesn't mind as he is not far behind the taller boy.

"lead the way." as soon and the words left Ashton's mouth Luke jumped up, grabbed his hands and rushed to get them to the bars bathroom. 

after a few short moments Luke reached the bathroom he pulled Ashton inside, checked to see if anyone was using the bathroom, which no one was so he locked the door and pushed Ashton to the wall while hastily connect their lips. the blonde wanted more than just contact on the lips so he pushed he crotch forward to start grinding on the now moaning boy who clearly wanted more too as he was trying to unbutton Luke's pants and Luke noticed that the smaller boy was struggling so he decided to pull his pants off as well as his shirt himself and while doing so Ashton undressed himself too leaving the two panting boys in their briefs. Ashton had enough of been the submissive and pushed Luke against the basins and told the boy to jump which Luke followed. Ashton pushed Luke's legs apart and grinded there hard ons together as he went back to kissing Lukes swollen lips leaving them to make out for a few moments before he moved his lips to Lukes jaw than his neck to try and find his sweet spot (which he did) and he sucked at the spot until it turned a shade of purple, than he licked it and blew on it causing Luke to shiver and grab onto Ashton's arms. once Ashton finished leaving three hickeys he moved his hands down to Lukes crotch and placed his hand on Lukes hard dick and started to palm him through his briefs, after multiple moans Lukes whispers an i'm close and Ashton stops causing Luke to whimper but Ashton just smiles and takes off his own and Lukes briefs and brings his fingers to Lukes pretty little mouth and tells him to suck. after a moment he pulls his fingers out and Luke goes to turn over. 

"what are you doing?" Ashton questions whiles using his dry hand to hold onto Lukes leg.

"i'm turning over, so you can prep me." the blonde states, all of the guys he has been with turns over for the fucking part. 

"I want to see your face when I make you cum." Lukes face reddness and he turns to face Ashton who now has his saliva covered finger ready at Lukes hole. 

Luke gives a nod and Ashton enters him earning a moan from Luke, it doesn't take long for Ashton to finish prepping Luke and for him to pull the blonde off the basins and onto his knees. Luke clearly gets the hint and sucks off his guy before Ashton tells him to stop and lay down with his legs open. Luke does what his is told and Ashton is lined up with Luke holes and slowly pushes in making Luke hiss as he hasn't been a bottom in a while. once the pain dies down a bit Luke manages to get out "fuck me so fucking hard, make sure that I can't walk for the rest of the week daddy." and Ashton obliged, doing as Luke wished. thrusting as fast and as hard as he could into Lukes perfect arse hitting his prostrate and pumping Lukes shaft. in no time the blonde because a moaning mess and moans out Ashton's name along with curse words as he reaches his climax and and cum onto Ashton's hand and their chests and that sight alone causes Ashton to reach his high and releases inside Luke. 

after the boys clean themselves up and redress they head back to the bar for a few more drinks Luke offers to go back to his place for round two, which Ashton agrees to. so the two boys down their drinks before finding a cab and heading back to Lukes place.

**Author's Note:**

> yo bananas how did you like that? the smut was shit af as that was first time writing it. but anyways who loves lashton twincest? I do. my friend got me onto it like it's really hot and yer bye


End file.
